


Tío Muerte

by MysticMayhem



Category: Grim Fandango, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I will find any and every excuse to give Frisk another dad/uncle figure, Manny is a big softy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMayhem/pseuds/MysticMayhem
Summary: Death comes for us all, some sooner than others. But sometimes, death runs into some snags.





	Tío Muerte

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered Grim Fandango two weeks ago and I’m upset that it’s only now that I have. I love pretty much everything about it and I’m even more depressed that its fan base is so small. So I decided to write something for it that could work as a kind of crossover with my main story. Enjoy.

The first time she saw him was in the space between reality and nonexistence. Her eyes barely open and taking in the only thing there was to see: darkness. There was no color, no sound, no life, only an eternal oblivion. She floated among the inky void, a speck of dust in the wind moving along an unknown current.

Her limbs felt like lead.

She remembered falling.

She remembered the monster.

Was this death?

It was so dark.

She hadn’t been afraid of the dark in years, knew that the demons of her imagination were just that, thoughts conceived by her own overactive mind. The darkness was but a cover for the real threats and here she could sense none. Yet that didn’t stop the veil of dread that shrouded her heart. Even in a half-conscious state she felt the chilly fingers of isolation crawling up her spine.

There were several times in her life that Frisk felt truly alone. Like when her father had been hospitalized, or when she’d been forced to leave her beloved extended family. Hell even her earliest memories as an orphan were speckled with the sense that all she‘d ever have in this world was herself. And over time she’d grown numb to the feeling, thought that would be the worst of it.

She was wrong.

This place… this complete absence of life…

It was more than she could bear.

Her heart rate was rising; she could feel the panic setting in. It was hard to decide what would be worse, hearing herself scream into the pure silence or the possibility of hearing nothing at all.

Eyes wide open Frisk searched frantically for something, anything to latch onto. Then as if breaking from some invisible horizon she saw a spec of white drawing closer.

_ Hello? Is someone there? _

_ Please… _

_ Please help me! _

And she reached out to it without a moment’s hesitation.

So focused on the new presence on the other side Frisk failed to notice the yellow words forming at her fingertips.

She could just make out what looked like a face. No, no the closer it got the more it looked like a… skull? There was a white flash and the darkness was back. 

The next time she opened her eyes she was back on a bed of golden flowers, gasping for breath as she stared into the gaping hole above. Like waking up from a nightmare. She noticed Flowey not long after and from there she began the first of her many unlikely friendships.

~}{~

The second time would be their first official meeting. Unlike before this death wasn’t thanks to the combined efforts of a froggit and a low hp bar but a vicious fireball from Toriel.

Frisk immediately recognized the feeling of being back in the void. Emptiness that was somehow simultaneously suffocating was difficult to forget. She didn't spare the atmosphere much thought though as a cry of pain escaped her. Body writhing and arms clutching her stomach that still felt the sting of vicious fire. It was rolling over in pain that made her realize she wasn’t floating, but on something akin to solid ground. It appeared the rules of this world were lax, if it had any to begin with.

For a while all she did was lie there, riding out the torment when she felt a hand gently brush her bangs out of her face.

“Hey, hey. Shhh shhh, it’s alright niña you’re safe now.” The voice was male and deep with the slight raspiness of a smoker. “Deep breaths, in and out nice and slow alright?”

Frisk nodded as best she could and did as she was told. Eyes screwed shut she focused only on the stranger’s soft encouragements and calming touch.

“Man I’ve seen some pretty nasty cabras before but never one like that.”

“Yeah…” said Frisk now that the brunt of the pain had subsided. “Didn’t help that I kept making her mad either.”

“No one can say you didn’t go down swinging.”

She chuckled in spite of herself, appreciating the man’s attempts at levity. After what she’d just been through, she definitely needed it.

“Feeling better?” he asked. Giving her space as she carefully picked herself up.

“Well I don’t feel like I’m dying anymore so I guess that’s a good sign. By the way thank…” She trailed off, stumped by the sight of a grinning white skull staring back at her.

“Hola.”

“...You?” she finally said after a pregnant pause. A brief memory of a pale face against an ocean of black came to mind. “That was real?”

He nodded.

“Who are you?”

He gave a warm toothy smile. “I’m your travel agent.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this all at once and make it a single chapter one-shot, but considering how slow I can be and the fact I have other stories as well I decided that the best thing would be to split this up and write then next parts as they come.


End file.
